


La ciudad Bianca

by Melenn



Series: an unexpected encounter [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melenn/pseuds/Melenn
Summary: Emma had vowed not to continue looking for lost cities ... But that was before her old friend, Victor Sullivan, asked her for help with her new partner.





	1. It has been a long time !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all !
> 
> This is the same story than Xucutaco But I'm trying to write it in english.
> 
> I'm absolutely not english so please, forgive me for the grammatical faults and other faults... 
> 
> I promise I work hard to do better !

" Oh come on, tell me ! "

" I don't see absolutely what you mean ", I answered while taking out my glasses of my bag and by lighting my laptop.

" Are you kidding me ? You wear the same clothes as yesterday " , insisted Myla, " and you NEVER wear your clothes twice in the days while you work "

 

I sighed, that was true, that _never_ happen to me.

 

" Okay" , I confessed, " I didn’t spend the night alone. We’re okay, now ? "

" Nope ", she continued, " I want to know more ! How he was ? "

 

I sighed again. I didn't want to explain to her what I did this night.. Especially when what I do is not in my usual practices.

 

" I don’t tell you all I make this night, Pervie ! " I retorted.

" Ok, ok… But you can describe him to me at least, uh ? Pleaaaase ! " insisted my friend.

" He was older than me… ", I started, " with brown hair and brown eyes… And he had 4 birds tattooed on his neck "

" Really ? " joked Myla, " a tattoo on his neck ? "

" If it's to laugh of me, I stop immediately ! " I answered.

 

My friend sighed before to go on her desk in laughing. I typed quickly on my laptop when I begin to think again to this night with this unknown… His hands, his skin on mine… This way to touch me everywhere…

 

" Are you blushing Emy ? " Ask me Myla

" N-NO ! Absolutely not ! "

 

I was in my thoughts and I didn't see her comeback. I lowered my head towards my screen while she as laughing.

 

" Tell me ... " she started, I looked up at her, " your bad boy, he is like jeans vest eccetera? "

 

I looked up at her, surprised.

 

" Yes … "

" And a khaki t-shirt… "

" That's right" , I replied with a frown, " but how can you know all that? "

 

She began to smile

 

" Because he's behind you, only 5 meters away. "

 

I turned my eyes and saw him, that famous Sam in the hall, who was looking me.

 

" Waow ... " whispered Mila, " You had to give him a really good night to look at you like that "

  

I blushed and she went back to her office laughing. I motioned to Sam to come into my office, my heart beating so hard my ears were buzzing. He stepped into my office and handed me a rose. I took it and looked up at him.

 

" Are you the kind of guys chasing girls after spending the night with? " I joked

" No, don’t worry ", he said laughing, " it was absolutely not planned, I had an appointment here with my partner who has not arrived yet. "

 

I was totally embarrassed and my cheeks had to be at least as red as this rose. He smirked and continued:

 

" And although I was very surprised to wake up alone this morning, I wanted to give myself a kind of seeing you when I arrived and so I stole a flower in the vase of the entrance for you 'to offer. "

" So why are you telling me? " I replied, laughing lightly.

" Because like you, I realized that it was slightly psychopathic. "

 

My phone rang, I answered.

 

« _\- Your appointment is here, can I send it to you ?_

 _\- Yes, give me just 5 minutes and it’s good_ »

 

I turned to Sam looking an old coin on my desk, he seemed anxious.

 

" I’m sorry ", I began, "but you need to go now…"

" Where have you had this coin ? " he asked me, frowning his eyebrows.

" An old friend gave it to me after his last travel and it is very important for me… But… Have you heard what I’ve said ? "

 

He turned to me, his face was pale while he stared to me. Suddenly the door was open and Victor Sullivan came in. I rush on him to hug him in my arms like a daughter with her father.

 

" It’s been sooo long ! " I exclaimed, " How are you ? "

" I’m fine, Kid, " answered me, smiling and hugging me, " And you ? I see you already met my new partner ! "

" … Excuse-me ? " I blewed.

" You never seen him before but you have already heard histories about him. This is Samuel Drake, the Nate’s big brother. "

 

I turned to Sam who cleared his throat

 

" In fact Victor, we have been already met "

" Oh no… " I blewed "… Why I didn’t think of that before ? Sam the diminutive of Samuel… "

 

Victor stared both of us and asked to Sam :

 

" When have you met you exactly, Sam ? "

" Umh.. how to say... " Rubbing his neck, "... Last night. In a bar "

"Sam..."  Began Victor by raising his voice.

" Stop " I answered by cutting off their word.

 

They both turned towards me, my face was pale and I had trouble breathing calmly. Victor stepped towards me but I opened the door of my office and went out like a fury.

 

* * *

 

Victor turned to Sam and sighed.

 

" Sam ", he said, " Really ? "

" What ?! " Defended Sam.

" There are a lot girls in this city, and fucked with the ONLY one who could help us ? " said Victor, angry, " You are twice older than her ! "

" I didn’t know that was her ! We didn’t known us yesterday ! I have understand who is she when I saw the coin you have give her on her desk. And really ? Our age ? You tried to fuck Chloe ! "

" We don’t talk about me. "

" Are you kidding ? There is a gap of more of 20 years between you !" continued Sam, " You know what ? I’ll go got her, your Emma. "

 

Victor sat at the desk and Sam came out of the office, exasperated. Seriously, how could it have degenerated like this?

 

* * *

 

 

" Oh la…"

 

I turned and saw my friend near to me.

 

" The backup cigarette pack at 9am? She said in a sympathetic tone, what's going on? "

 

I took a cigarette, lighted it and took a huge puff of smoke before answer.

 

" I just learned I had fucked last night with the partner of the man who learned all to me. This man just learned it too and I think I’ve never felt more embarassed that now. "

" Fine", began Myla, " Said like that it’s seems really embarassing. But you know, I don’t think your mentor is as pure as the driven snow. "

 

I laughed

 

" Oh no, that’s sure ! "

 

But I had only one idea : start again. I knew that was wrong but I could not drive this idea out of my head. We heard someone who cleared his throat and we turned to him. It was Sam. I nodded to Myla who went away. Sam took a cigarette out of his pack and lit it. He began to smoke, then leaned on the fence looking at the horizon.

 

" Sorry about what happened", I said, "I had need for a break."

" You apologies for the break or for last night ? "

" … For last night."

 

You knew that was false. But even if you want him in you again, that was wrong. He take a huge puff of smoke before answer me

 

" Ok, if it’s what you want. "

 

I already regret theses words. Sam turned around and walked to the indoor

 

"W-Wait !"

 

I wanted to catch his arm but my foot bumped on the floor and I losing my balance. I felt his arms catch me to avoid me to fall and in few seconds I was against his chest. Felt his heart beat. And reminded me how I had loved feel his chest on me last night.

 

" Are you okay ? " he blew.

 

I felt my cheeks burnt me and I moved away quickly to the indoor and just blewed a " yes " .

 

When we arrived in my room, I felt a burned smell

 

" What are you doing here ?! " I yelled when taking the cigar froms Victor’s hand and throwing it by the window, "you might trigger the fire alarm !"

" You know how much that cigar costs, Kid ?"

 

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the window in sighing.

 

" Okay, why have I the new duo Drake/Sullivan in front of me ? "

" We need your competences ", began Victor seemed slightly uncomfortable

" My competences about what ? " I asked

" Xucutaco " Answered Sam

 

My heart had a miss. All my memories were coming back in my head. My first discovery. My first travel. My first problems.

 

" La Ciudad Blanca… " I whispered. " I can’t help you, Victor. "

" Listen… I know it is really difficult to you but… "

" No ! " I stopped him, " it’s too dangerous. And I don’t know more than you. This city is not made to be found. Forget it. "

 

I gone to the door when Victor told me

 

" What afraid you like this ? Why do you lock yourself in this kind of life ? "

 

This sentence made me stop half a second but I decided to opened the door and gone home.

 

Sam had watched the scene without saying anything, he turned to Victor once Emma was gone.

 

" Is that your way of asking her for help? " Sam asked, "and what did she means by "not made to be found"?"

 

Victor sighed and sat down.

 

"As I already told you, this is not the first time I heared about this city. The first person who told me about it is Emma."

"Really?"

"She was like you with Libertalia: completely obsessed by this lost city. I refused many times to help her when she asked me and when she turned 20, she left alone to find this city. They left at 11. They were only 2 to come back alive. And not in good health…"

"What happened ?"

"She never meant to tell us, neither to me, nor to Nate. She absolutely burned all the research she had done and never said the name Xucutaco again."

 

It was Sam who had forced Victor's hand to meet the person who could help them find the city. But now he understood better why Victor was reluctant to ask for help.


	2. Hi, Miguel !

Sam and Victor knocked on the door of Emma's apartment. The door opened.

 

" Okay. " I answered even before one of them spoke. " But only if I can go with you. "

 

I was leaving my house. Victor looked at me

 

" Absolutely not kid, I don’t want you revive it again. "

 

I stared at Victor, determined.

 

"Either you take me away or I give you nothing. Take it or leave it."

 

"I feel like I'm going to regret it ..." muttered Victor.

 

I took him in my arms

 

"Thank you Victor! Go to the museum."

 

The 2 partners looked at me astonished

 

" At this time, the museum must be closed ... " said Sam.

" I know ", I answered by opening my car, " we are interest by what  is not exposed and not accessible in full day. "

" Because it's more accessible in the middle of the night ? " Sam asks ironically.

" You could say that…"

 

After a good hour's drive, Victor stayed in the car, in case it was necessary to leave quickly. Sam and I were leaving the back of the museum to go through the service door. I bent down to pick the lock. Sam looked at me, amused.

 

" Because you know how open a lock ?

" I had never the permission to study… " I said with a smile

 

When the door was opened, I checked if there is somebody before to indicate to Sam to follow me. We walked discreetly to the door of the shed. I wanted to open it when a light lighted on us.

 

" Who are you ? " Asked a voice

 

Sam began to move but I held his arm before asking

 

" Hector ? Is that you ? "

 

The light gone down of our faces and a plump and little man who weared a keeper’s ouftit adjusted his glasses.

 

" Miss Emma ? What are youd oing here, again ?! "

 

I glanced at Sam before arming myself with my best smile as I walked towards the guard.

 

" Hector ! How are your children ? I’m sorry, I swear I don’t cause you any problem this time. "

" I hope so Miss Emma… " He asnwered. " What are you doing here at the middle of the night ? You know I can’t let you go inside… "

" Hector, please… " I implored while I take his hand in mine. " We will be wise, we will not touch everything. "

" My turn is closed in 5 minutes…"

" Please Hector, you see this man behind me ? " I asked him by pointing Sam with my head.

" Yes "

" This is Miguel, my cousin. He’s spanish and doesn’t speak really english. Don’t you, Miguel ? "

 

Sam glared at me before answering

 

" Si Señor. "

 

I restrained myself from smiling

 

" And poor man, he doesn’t have all his head ", I whispered, " he is convinced og being an Aztec emperor. It’s necessary to see when he’s in the middle of crisis… This is really impressive. He jumps, runs… So sad ! … " I continued without giving the time to Hector to answer me. " And he returns near his abuela who is very sick… You know, intestine problems, incontinence… So I’ve thought that will be great, before is leave, to see this collection… Because that will be not easy… "

" Yes but, Miss Emma, the last time I had let you go inside, I have awaited 5 days until you bring back with the diamond. "

" Yes… Hm… Sorry about that… Again.. I just want he’s happy when he will see what he thinks be his legacy "

" Miss…"

" Just 5 minutes please ? Think to his abuela… "

 

He grunted before answering

 

" Ok, ok ! I didn’t see you. But only 5 minutes ! And you can’t touch anything ! I can’t lose my job ! "

 

I smiled

 

" Thanks Hector !! You just made his day happier "

 

I kiss him on his cheek before taking Sam by his arm.

 

" Come Miguel, come and see your riches… "

 

Once the door closed, I giggled. Sam grunted.

 

" Where have you found this strange story ? I don’t know what is the worst : I am your spanish cousin or the fact that he believed you. "

 

I could not stop to laughing.

 

" You know what we say : «  the bigger, the better »… " I answered

" And this quote works in all contexts ? "

 

I turned my head to him and he raised his eyebrows with a smirk more evocative. I blushed before rolled my eyes and slapped him to his shoulder, which made him laugh before he added a " What ? " falsely innocent.

 

I went behind a curtain and take my phone.

 

" Please, let me introduce you the hidden part of The Madrid Codex. " I said while I taked photos of the different pages.

" Why you take photos ? " he asked to me

" Because we're not going to take him with us. First, it's really too fragile to be transported, and second, I really do not intend to harm Hector. His family needs his job. "

" By speaking harm… " started Sam, " A diamond ? You stole a diamond ? "

" _Borrowed_." I rectified while taking photos, " I _borrowed_ a diamond. Not _stole_. I brought it back. It was just… Because I was angry. I _borrowed_ it. "

" If you say… "

" I do ! " I snarled, pointing my flash at Sam's face.

" Ok, ok ! " Said Sam protecting his eyes of the flash

 

I finished the photos when we heard a noise from the corridor.

 

" Shit… " I whispered, the guards… " Hector’s turn is over "

" What ?! " whispered Sam

 

I saw a hideout behing a huge painting at least 2m high. By reflex I took Sam's wrist to take him there so we could hide. The place was narrow and we are against each other. Face to face and thanks the darkness doesn’t allow Sam to see how I blushed.

 

" Do you remember something ? "

 

He whispered it in the hollow of my ear which caused a shudder all along my back. I realized that my hand still held him and I hurried to let his arm by failing to knock down our hideout.

 

" Calm down ! " Sam whispered sternly

 

" If you didn’t provoke me… " I began

 

He push his hand on my mouth and scanned the darkness. A beam of light went near us.

 

" Who is here ?! " yelled one of the guards.

 

I heard the sound of the safety catch. I could not put Sam in danger or even let him be discovered here. I gave him my phone while whispering

 

" Do not show yourself. As soon as you can, you go back in the car with Victor. If in 5 minutes, I'm not here, go to the hotel, but do not go to my home. "

 

Sam was going to say something but before he had time for it I would come out of my hiding place with my hands in the air. The 2 guards pointed their guns at me and I moved so that they were back to Sam.

 

" Who are you ?! "

" I… " I motioned discreetly to Sam, " I’m sorry, but there is a mistake on the person.."

 

I just could saw Sam go outside by the window and the two guards walked to me, their lights more dazzling, forcing me to hide my face behind my arms.

 

" I don’t repeat again ! We are allowed to shoot ! " yelled one of them 

 

I took off my arms while squinting.

 

" Ok ", I yelled, " but if you say to your boss that you have killed Emma Jones, I think you’re dead too. "

 

The two guards looked at each other, lowering their arms slightly. _Bingo._


	3. Thank you

" I should never have gotten her in there " , grumbled Victor, worried.

" Just 2 minutes… " whispered Sam through the binocular

 

He should have done a diversion, not the other way around. He didn’t understand why he did not react. And why he stupidly agreed to leave. He felt a wave of relief as she ran out. She jumped into the car and launched a "GO!" To Victor who executed himself in the second. Sam was watching Emma in the dark, she was out of breath, yes, but she did not look hurt, nothing.

 

" How have you succeed to escape ? " asked Sam

 

" Shit " I thought.

 

" I just was luck… " I blew before leaned towards the Victor’s seat, " I need to pick up something at home… If you canstop one or two streets before it… "

" Are you sure kid ? " Victor worried

 

The time in the car seemed really long. I found myself more than once watching Sam out of the corner of his eye as he looked out the window ... But I looked elsewhere, thanking the darkness of the night camouflaging the pinkness more than present on my cheeks … It was crazy that this guy I had met one night before could disrupting me like that. That's probably why I never had a one-night relationship ... I was pulled out of my thoughts when Victor stopped and I saw an orange glow over the rooftops. My heart did a trick.

 

" What is that ? " whispered Victor

" No… " I said slowly

 

I ran out of the car and ran to my house. I heard behind me the doors of the car slam and others not. Arriving in front of my house, tears began to sting my eyes. everything was burning. My life, my memories, everything. Without thinking, I rushed inside. The temperature was stifling and I could not see in front of me. But I had to go to the room. At least in the room. I was going to move forward when a powerful hug was around my wrist. I turned and saw Sam, protecting his face.

 

" We need to go now ! It’s going to collapse ! " yelled it

" I can’t ! " Answered, tears in my eyes, " I must to recover my pendant ! "

" You're not going to risk your life for a trinket ! " He said pulling on my arm.

" It’s all I have from my mother ! "

 

Instantly Sam had let go of my arm and moved closer.

 

" Ok " , he began, " I’ll help you "

 

Arrived in the room, everything revolved around me, embers burned me. It was here, on my bedside table. I ran to take it but the metal was hot and I dropped it, aspired a huge amount of smoke under the pain.

 

Suddenly, everything was black all about me, I heard the voice of Sam call me before sinking completely.

* * *

**Sam**

 

" Fuck ! " Sam cried, catching up with Emma. " Wake up! "

 

Nothing to do, he took a t-shirt that was dragging and hastily wrapped the pendant before stuffing it into his pocket. He lifted Emma still unconscious in his arms before rushing to the exit in view of the increasingly intense creaking of the frame over their heads. Once out, Victor helped him to lie down Emma. Victor tilted his head on Emma's bust.

 

" She’s fine… " He assures, " his pulse and breathing is regular ... She just lost consciousness ... "

 

Sam sighed, he could not help but feel guilty. They never should take in her. They should never have take her in there. He should never have let her into this furnace. And at the same time, he fully understood that feeling she felt when she had lost everything. He had felt the same thing. And younger, when he and Nate had found their mother's diary, they were so happy ... He could not deprive her of that. 

* * *

 

I was painfully opening my eyes, my head was no longer spinning, all I could remember was trying to catch my pendant in the flames. At this memory, I sat up suddenly

 

" My pendant ! " I cried

" Gently, calm yourself or you'll fall into the apples again ... "

 

I looked up and saw Sam sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at me. I was visibly lying in a bed, in what appeared to be a motel room. Tears were starting to show in my eyes, I had not managed to save most important thing I had ... I hid my tears in my hands when Sam cleared his throat.

I raised my head and I saw it. A argent crescent moon hanging in front of me. I touched it with fingertips. It had slightly blackenned but it wasn’t important. It wasn’t lost.

 

" It was you who recovered it? ... " I murmured.

 

Sam leaned over and slipped the chain around my neck.

 

" When I seen what you were ready to do to get it back, I could not leave it there ", he replied with a half-smile.

 

Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him with all my strength, tears running down my cheeks. I felt his arms holding me slightly. I looked up and inevitably plunged my eyes into hers. I had known him for less than 3 days and he did not hesitate to risk his own life for mine. In vain I tried to hide it, to lie to myself but I had only one wish : that night begins again. And so much more ...

 

My breathing was slightly faster as my face was close to him ... And suddenly Sam pulled back from the bed.

 

" Uh ... I'll leave you, you need to rest, he finally say before leaving the room quickly. If you ever need something, we're in the room right next door. "

 

He left my room on these last words and I fell back on my mattress sighing.

_Do not dream my girl, you were just a shot of an evening after a night a little too watered. Nothing else._

I turned to the side, with difficulty, I ached everywhere, and tried to go back to sleep.


	4. That was not sap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

" Why not ?! "

" You really watch too much action’s films, Sam."

"Sooo, sap that makes peoples blues, invincibles and practically immortals is normal BUT to think the CIA have something to do with the fact of the only archeologist wanted to say where was the city and his death is not ? "

 

With this point of view, Sam doesn’t wrong…

 

" Hmm, for begin, that was blue resin. Not sap. They’re two things very differents. Then, maybe that was a simple accident and you should stop watch Indiana Jones. "

" Are you kidding me ? "

 

Sam's exasperated air made me laugh out loud. His way to seems falsy exasperate made think me to a kid. I laugh so hard that I fall of my chair, Sam tried to catch me with a " Be careful ! " before to fall on me while he laughing out loud to. Sam laughed but stayed above me, on the floor, diving his eyes into mine.

 

" You have the wonderfullest eyes I’ve ever seen ", he blew a few inches from my face.

" It's whiskey that makes you say anything, Samuel ... " I whispered.

" Absolutely not, this is you who don’t realize how much you’re beautiful… "

 

He smiled and separated the few inches that separated us by putting his lips on mine which electrified the whole of my body.

 

" If Sully comes back… " I began slowly

" I don’t think Victor comes back tonight… " He said while he kissing my neck which snatched me a sigh of pleasure… Before stopping suddenly and looking up at me, with a serious face, " if you want I stop it, you have only one thing to say… "

 

I watched him, my breath faster than usually, almost trembling when feeling that body against me. I knew that was a wreong idea. Sam was awaiting an answer the only other thing I knew was that what I wanted right now was him. I had never felt this for someone in my life.

 

I graspped his face between my hands and kisses him without answer him. He seemed surprised a few seconds before giving me a kiss while relying more on me. Our kisses became more passionate and deep. I felt her erection hidden by his clothes against my crotch and let out a small groan.

 

Sam straightened up on his lap before pulling me to him while pulling off my t-shirt. He unhooked my bra and I put my arms around his neck while continuing to kissing him. His strong hands graspped my thighs and I put my legs around his waist, snatching him a grunt. He got up without putting me down and carried me to the bed where he put me before removing my pants and my knickers.

 

He approached my face before pulling lightly on my hair, leaving my neck totally to him. He began to pull lightly kisses before to continue his stroke on my right breast. He gently grabs my right nipple before alternating between biting and kissing which sent me small exquisite dumps in the chest. He reiterated the experience with my left breast making me completely crazy.

 

While continuing to cover me with kisses, I felt Sam was heading to my crotch and it made accelerating my breathing. He tortured me by kissing the bottom of my belly, then the inside of my thighs without going where I wanted him to go pulling me a grunt of frustration. I felt his smile against my skin, he knew exactly what I wanted and he had fun with that.

 

I was so excited that when finally his tongue touched my clit, I already felt that I was going to faint what made him smile even more.

 

" Princess… " He whispered, " you’re already soaked… "

 

He continued to deftly and gently lick my clit and I hid my face in my hands while a ball of heat more and more fat was felt in the hollow of my lower abdomen. Sam got up and took my hands off my face before kissing me quickly.

 

" I don’t want these hands on your face Babe, I want to see you come, don’t hide you… " He whispered in my ear

 

He returned between my legs and began to gently suck my clit. I passed my hands in his hair when suddenly this ball of heat exploded in thousands of waves through my body while I screamed his name arching my pelvis before collapsing on the bed. Sam come back to my face and made me look at him holding my chin. I plunged my eyes into his eyes, embarrassed.

 

" You were wonderful… " he said when he kissed my forehead, my cheek, my mouth.

 

I couldn't speak but I felt his erection against me and bit my lip. Sam raised his eyebrows looking at me.

 

" What ? "

 

I let my hands run along his chest before sliding them under his clothes and seize his cock between my fingers and caress him gently. Sam put his forehead against mine and grunted at the touch of my hands on his manhood.

 

" I want you ... "  I whispered while continuing to caress his member, " I want to feel you in me ... Now ... "

" Your desires are orders, princess ", he said with a half-smile more than evocative.

 

He grabbed a condom in his bag near the bed and quickly removed the rest of his clothes, revealing all his manhood all the way. I took the condom from his hands and began to put it on myself. I took my time to put it on as softly as I could and felt Sam's breathing quicken. Without warning, I made him rock on the bed and put me as quickly on him, the smile on his lips. He looked at me, eyes black with desire. I saw in his eyes how much he wanted me, how much he loved what I made him feel and it was so good ...

 

I lifted my pelvis and positioned his cock at the entrance of my femininity before I enter it gently until it fills me fully. I let out a sigh of pleasure as I half closed my eyes and felt Sam's hands tense on my hips.

 

" Shit Emy ... It's so good to be in you ... " Sam whispered in a groan.

 

I smiled and began a movement back and forth with my pelvis. Sam straightened and kissed my chest, his groans were deeper and deeper as I accelerated the pace of my back and forth. I felt the pleasure to rise more and more with each stroke of his tail on my sensitive point. Sam press my hips and moved his pelvis to go even deeper in me, tearing me a little cry.

 

He tilted me all over the bed, locked my wrists with one hand and lifted one of my legs on his shoulder with the other before starting a furious back-and-forth rhythm causing a second orgasm that made me trembling with all my soul followed closely by Sam who dropped down beside me, out of breath. He took off the condom and threw it into the trash of the corner of the room before taking me in his arms, where, exhausted by all these sensations, I fell asleep almost immediatly.


	5. Coffee ?

The sun's rays in my face woke me up and I realized that I had finally spent all night in Sam's hotel room. Chance for me, even if we always gathered in this room, Sully still had his own room "just in case".

I raised my face to Sam's face asleep. He seemed so calm, his arm put on my hip, I stroked his cheek and  he unconsciously buried his face in my neck which made me literally melt.

I managed to free myself without disturbing him and took his t-shirt that dragged to put it on before going to the kitchenette of his room to prepare a coffee. I tied quickly my hair in a coarse bun while watching the coffee flow, totally lost in my thoughts. Sam wasn’t the first guy I slept with. And I knew he was the Victor’s partner and he was really older than me… All revealed that was a wrong idea but… I had never a blast like this with someone. And I absolutely did not want it to stop. That was not a simple desire for him. I wanted absolutely everything that made up Samuel Drake. This passion in me, I never though that I would feel this passion for anything other than my archaeological researches… But he was starting seriously to change my mind.   

Immersed in my thoughts, I had not heard Sam get up. I jumped as I felt his muscular arms curl around my waist and his head thrust into my neck. I raised my arm to ran my fingers in his hair.

 

" I thought that you was taked off one the sly…"  He complained softly

" Oh, you’re a gossip boy ! I just wanted to make coffee… " I answered him while turning over to kiss him.

 

He had only put on his jeans and was shirtless. I felt his hands on my ass while he kissing me with a little more ardor and I let out a groan.

That was enough to Sam to lifted me and put my ass on the cold worktop. His kisses were more intense and I wrapped my legs around his waist to glue him against me.

 

" Well Princess, you seem know exactly what you want… "He teased me.

" Shut up, idiot… " I whispered while slipping my hand in his jean

 

It was at this exactly point that Sully decided to knock at the door.  In panic, I hurriedly went to the room to get my clothes back, while Sam was dressing up at high speed, letting out a frustrated _"Shit!"_.

Sully opened the door and I just had the time to close the room’s door to dress me discreetly

 

" Good Morning Victor ", said Sam totally natural

" ‘Morning, where is the kid ? " Asked Victor.

 

Sam watched him, freezed, before Victor continue.

 

" Seriously ? Aside from the fact that you have been scrambling to get dressed, that there are 2 Whiskey glasses on the table and that her purse is in the chair " – Sam rolled his eyes – " I wish reminded you that my room is next to yours and I am the luckiest to have earplugs. " – he speaked loudly to be sure I hear him – " Because even if for this time, I would prefer to hadn't need use them, I recognize your voice Kid ! "

 

I came out of Sam's room, barefoot but dressed, head down, like a child caught at fault

 

" Seriously, " continued Sully, " both of you pounce on the other as soon as turn my back ? "

" Victor… " I began

" No, hun-hun, " He cut me, " I don’t need explications or details. I had brang up you so I really don’t need to have any details or explications. "

 

I lowered my head and Sam sighed.

 

" On the other hand, I warn you that we leave in 1:30. You must meet me at the airport at that time and we will going to Honduras. Until then, I leave you together. "

 

I looked him, speechless. He took his stuffs and get out of the room to take a taxi.

 

" Ok… " began Sam, " What was this  ? "

 

I looked into the void, not understanding Sully's reaction either. I felt like I was surprised by my father and his way out of it was both reassuring and scary at the same time. I quickly gathered the stuffs on the bed when I saw Sam leaning against the wall ogling my ass without any embarrassment. I sighed, turning around.

 

" Seriously ? " I scolded him by sending him a pillow in the face.

" What ? " He answered while laughing

" His reaction was not enough for you ? "

 

He walked towards me with the same glow as the day before in the eyes.

 

"what I remembered, he whispered to me, is that I still have at least 1 hour during which I can do you absolutely anything I want ... "

 

I sighed while laughing before let me fall in the bed with him.

* * *

 

** Sam **

 

Sam was sat at the front of the plane with Sullivan. Sullivan turned to Emma quickly, she was asleep.

 

" Samuel… ", Began Victor.

 

Samuel rolled his eyes, he perfectly knew what Victor wanted to talk about.

 

" Don’t doing this face, you knew it would happen ! " Victor accused. " She’s young and she lived things very hard. She didn’t had a easy life. I already seen what it happen when a Drake have his heart on a woman. And I don’t want that for her. "

" If you mean have sex, Victor, sorry but it’s too late… And I’m not the only guy she had you know. And... you really said Nate or me aren’t good enough for her ? Because you’re a better person ? "

" You know very well that I'm not talking about that ! She’s a romantic. If you don’t want anything serious, tell her now and don’t let her believe you want more.  " Mumbled Victor. " Because if you break her heart, I break your legs. " He lighted his cigar. " And you know iI’ll do it. "

" Ok, I feel like I’m talking to her father… "

" It’s like I am. "

" Trust me Victor, I don’t want hurt her. "

" I hope to you. And your legs. "

 

Sam sighed, he wouldn’t stop. But it was true that she was younger than him… He didn’t know how long she pleased to him or in return how long he pleased to her… He only knew that he really liked to spend his time with her. She was beautiful, yes, but she also was funny, passionnate, bright and really smart. She was young but more interesting that all women he had met in his life. He turned his head, she was still asleep, she weared a cropped pants and his eyes lingered on a scar wich sticked out of her cropped pants. He had never paid attention before.

" _she lived things very hard_ " these words resonated in his head. He turned to Sully

 

" Where she have had this scar ? " asked Sam

 

Sully checked that Emma was still asleep and turned to Sam before watched in front of him.

 

" When she’s came back of her first travel, I didn’t seen the guy who had also survive. He had been took in charge by his family. Family who seemed really loaded. " Answered Sully, bitter. " Her, she was stay here, her leg in shreds, with a tourniquet made hastily to stop the bleeding. Then, they did what they could with what they had... Before I managed to repatriated her in USA… And the verdict fell : her knee was totally dead. They had to redo it entirely.  "

 

Sam was watching in front of him, angry at those people who had left her alone in this mess.

 

" … And I was incapable of walking for months. "

 

The two jumped and turned around, Emma was standing behind them, she had raised her pants to her thigh, revealing a scar at least 25 cm. She looked sad and at the same time out of her.

 

" It has not only taken me months to walk without dragging my leg like an idiot. And even now, I have not even recovered all my abilities. All because I was stupid enough to trust the wrong people at the wrong time. End of the story, stop there for the freak. "

 

Sully sighed before putting on the autopilot and getting up to join her, motioning to Sam to stay there with a "I'll take care of it".

* * *

 

** Me **

 

I pretended to look for something in the bags to hide my face. I could not stand this part of my body, my past.  

 

" Sorry Kid. I shouldn’t talk about it without your agreement. " Sully tells me slowly.

" No, you shouldn’t. " I answered in a dry tone.

 

He was looking at me, and immediately I was angry on me at being so hard with this man to whom I owed everything. I sighed before turning to him.

 

" Sorry Victor… " I whispered. " I should not have reacted like that ... It's this trip that drives me crazy ... I do not want to relive all that ... If something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself. "

 

I had tears in my eyes and Sully took me in his arms smiling

 

" Oh don’t worry about that Kid, that’s not our first lost and dangerous city, isn’t it Sam ? "

" Oh yes !  "


	6. That is the lost city ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "native" of the forest are inspiring by the return of the mummy.   
> It is a really shorter chapter, sorry about that.  
> I'll do longer for the next !

" I understand why it's called "Little Amazon" ... We see nothing beyond 10 meters because of density ..." said Sam.  
 

I looked around us. I was really here. Sully was stayed in a clearly area with the plane but still under cover, in case. Sam and I were alone in this  green immensity.  
 

" Ok", I began, " Forbidden to smoke, we stay together and if I say you to run, you run. "  
" You are very authoritarian Princess ", joked Sam, " joking aside, you still not told me what is so dangerous in this forest. "

  
   
I started to walk while smiling.  
 

" If I tell you, you will not believe me. " I retorted

   
He walked quickly and in a few seconds he was near to me.  
 

" C’mon, what could be worst than these enraged monsters in the nazi’s base where Nathan was ? " He laughed

  
I sighed then I stopped walk and turned to him.

 

"Pygmies."  
" Are you joking ? " Said sam raising his eyebrows, " you’re afraid by pygmies of this forest ? "

  
I took the road followed by Sam.

   
" They’re very small, that’s why we called them like this. " I continued, " and they’re not… normal. "  
" What do you mean ? "  
" I mean these… things were rotting but alive. They’re really swift and kill you no sooner said than done… And they’re odor-sensitive. "  
" Seriously ? "  
" Trust me Sam, you don’t want to meet them. "

  
He looked at meIl me regardait, wondering probably if he had to laugh or not, then we took the road again in silence. After few miles, we were in front of the remaining ruins of an old city. Sam stepped forward and pulled the plants from one of the monuments before turning to me.  
   
" That’s your city ? "  
" No… That was we trust too, at the beginning… But that does not correspond to the city described in the different writings ... I think rather that it is another city, perhaps an outpost, a neighboring city ... I have to see the writings of the building up there. "

   
I pointed to what appeared to be the main point of the city, a few hundred meters away. He put his hand in a visor to look further.

   
" Have you already be there ? " He asked me  
" … I’m not arrived here, last time… "

   
Tears came to my eyes thinking back to my friends that I had lost here. Sam noticed it and see that I did not want to talk about it, he pushed me by throwing me a little "Here we go, Princess". 

   
Even if that was only ruins, the stairs was really well preserved and that enabled us to arrive quickly to the room.  
   
When we came inside, Sam maked an impressed whistling that I only could approved : the room was full of golden statuesn walls were still white with some a few ivies falling here and there. I gone away to the center of the room where should been a codex, but nothing. The base was empty.

   
" You need to see that, Princess ! " Sam exclaimed..

  
I went to him who was watching the wall. He was covered with drawings representing the city.  
 

" Unbelievable… " I whispered  
" They were not gone of here…" Continued Sam whil observing with me.  
" They were been hunted… Look at all these fighting scenes… "

   
That was really incredible. I turned to Sam who was also surprised than me. I looked a particularly scene. That represented the city’s people taking a secret passage.

   
" Do you think they hid ? " He told me  
" No… They escaped… " I whispered, " and the exit… "

   
We turned towards each other to respond in unison "is in this room". I smile at Sam.

  
   
" Good job my beauty, I was sure that you were always helpful. "

   
We turned around and I felt that everything was falling around me, recognizing that voice. A man with brown hairn, dressed in trellis and accompanied by about fifteen armed men holding us in yoke, smiled us and he looking bad. He looked at Sam with assistance before turning to me while continuing.

   
" Hi Sweetheart."  
 _" Josh "_ , I whispered.


	7. Hello, Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain acts not consented.

Sam turned to me, didn’t understanding how I could know our ennemies. Josh got closer to me while pointing his gun on Sam who sketched a movement to me. When Josh was close enought to me to feel his breath in my neck, I looked in front of me, trembling.

 

" You really think that I didn’t understand your game ? " He whispered, " You really think that I didn’t know why are you here ? "

 

I swallowed with difficulty.

 

" The fire, it was you… " I whispered

" And I really thought that was enough to dissuade you to comeback without told me. But it seemed like I’m wrong. " He stood behind me grabbing my throat in his right hand and still pointing his gun at Sam who was staring at me. " And in addition to that, you double-cross me with Samuel Drake. _Samuel Drake_! Seriously ? "

 

I felt his hand gripped more my throat, making me moanbecause of pain. Sam tried to come to us but Josh nodded his head and two of his men hit Sam with their grips in his stomach and his head, falling him down. My tears flown on my cheeks while I pleading Josh to stop them.

 

" Who are you ?! " Yelled Sam

" What ? Smiled Josh, she hadn’t tell you about me ? There, you disappoint me Honey ... " He said while tailgating his gun on me.

 

Sam asked me with his eyes when the merceners maked him on his knees.

 

" This pretty girl, just here. " He said while left me then he gone to Sam. " Is mine. And she just hand the city and the murderer of my brother to my hands on a platter. "

" Josh, please, stop… " I begged him, not being able to stop crying.

" Your brother ? " Asked Sam.

 

He walked over to Sam and kicked him in the stomach.

 

" My brother ! " He screamed, " You really don’t remember him ?! You don’t remember Rafe ?! You had stolen everything to him ! You had dishonored our name ! " he shouted. 

" Rafe ?! Wait... Emma, you’re with this guy ? " Sam was staring at me hardly.

" Sam, that’s not what you think… " I whispered.

 

He closed his eyes and dropped his head to the ground. Josh looked at us in turn before exploding with laughter.

 

" Ah, that’s really funny ! But don’t worry grandpa, " he said, raising Sam's head to me, " she fooled me too when she accepted to help you and not me. But you know what makes me happy ? " He walked over to me before he hit me hard in the face, making me fall before turning to Sam, " that is now, you see what we feel when we’re fooled by our partners. Now, it’s time to finish. "

 

He raised his gun on Sam and I getted up quickly to go between them.

 

" NO ! " I shouted, shaking.

 

Josh was staring hard at me.

 

" Move. Now. "

 

I stayed in front of Sam, he was in a bad posture because of me. I had lied, and now, that was him who will paid a high price and that was no way. I thought quickly.

 

" I’ll do all you want. " I said.

 

Josh raised his eyebrows.

 

" I’ll help you to find the true city… " I turned my eyes to Sam who looked at me while shaking his head… " And I’ll stay with you. I’ll never try again to go away, Josh. Never. "

" Don’t do this… " said Sam.

 

I turned to him and make him a sadly smile.

 

" All is my fault. I hope you’ll forgive me Sam… " I whispered while tears falling on my cheeks, " but really, I never wanted that. Forgive me. And tell to Victor to forgive me too. "

 

I turned to Josh, who was smiling.

 

" And what makes you think that I'm going to leave this asshole alive, tell me? "

" Both of us know that I’m the specialist in Maya here. You need me, and if you kill him, I’ll never help you. "

 

He thought before smiling.

 

" It’s a deal… " He began.

 

I reached out his hand, to conclude, but he slammed his tongue in sign of negation before making sign of approaching to me. I walked slowly and he grabbed my neck forcefully and violently before kissing me fiercely while staring at Sam who looked bad looking. He parted from me with a sadistic grin before pointing his weapon at Sam again.  

 

" What are you doing ?! " I yelled

" I said I’ll not kill him by myself. I never said that I can’t hurt him and let him bleeding until death. "

 

Without thinking I ran in front of Sam and the shot sounded between the white walls. I heard my name and countless shots. A pain was crossing me on my left flank. I fell and saw behind me that Sam was no longer there. I smiled despite the pain.

Josh screamed angrily before I kicked me hard in the stomach, making me fall back on myself.

 

" You’re a bitch ! He shouted, And you’ll pay for that ! "

 

I heard « take and health her. In this state, she’s useless. » before sinking into total darkness.

When at last I regained my senses, I was tied up in a tent. Josh came in in the tent, shirtless. He saw me awaken and go to me. I tried to back down than as possible but my links prevented me. He put his foot on my knee, tearing me a cry of pain. He put his hand on my mouth, motioning me to shut up and spoke me softly.

 

" Do you realize that all that is happening is your fault? If from the beginning you had kindly followed the orders, we would not be there ... I would have given everything for you but you’re gone. "

 

He caressed my cheek, making me want to vomit every touch of his skin on mine.

 

" You hava let them died… " I began, tears in my eyes. " All of them, with us… "

" They were useless. "

" They were ours friends ! "

 

He slapped me. He had put such strength in it that I felt the taste of blood in my mouth.

 

" You see, it always pleased me, your way to pit yourself against me. " He began. " But you really got me angry when you have refuse to follow me to help this girl. "

 

I thought again to my friend who he had killed during the last expedition. One bullet in her head because I tried to help her to escape of this island.

 

" I’m still alive because she helped me with my leg, monster… "

" But I was ready to forgive you all, if you came back ... " He began by bringing his face closer to mine and I supported him with the look, not wanting to leave him the pleasure of not standing up to him. " And there, I learn not only you creeped into my museum but also you maked eyes at _a Drake_. And not a simple Drake. The Drake who had ripped and killed my brother. " In telling it, he grapped one of his hands round my neck and began to squeeze.

" It’s your brother who became mad… " I said with difficulty, " … And it seems runs in the family… "

 

I felt him squeeze his embrace making me suffocate.

 

" And you see, despite your comments and your attitude… " he murmured in the hollow of my ear, It’s crazy how I find you attractive… Et the fact you resist to me is really exciting.

 

I felt his free hand go up near my thigh and I began to try to push him away shouting "No !". That made him laughing. He kissed me by force and I took advantage of it to bit him until blood.

He got angry and slapped me again with a force that stunned me. He took the opportunity to tear off my jeans and passed his hand in my panties. I cried.

 

" No ... " I'm moaning, " Not that, stop ... "

" I'm sure you're dying to envy ... " he whispered before entering unceremoniously several fingers in me tearing me a cry of pain.

 

Thanks god one of his lackeys came in. Josh turned, angry.

 

" That’s not the moment ! " He grunted

" Sir, it’s important, they had found cavities with the thermal cameras. "

 

He snapped his tongue before removing his hand and leaving the tent, leaving me there, shaking, ashamed of what had happened.

I thought back to Sam and Sully. I had hid them that I knew the Adler family. To the harm I did to them… My past with Josh… I realized that I really cared about Sam and I totally hurt him ... And I could not help but tell myself that what was happening to me was my fault. _I deserved it._  


	8. Don't leave me

** Sam **

 

" SHIT ! Sullivan, you hear me ? "

 

Sam spoke through an earpiece.

 

" I’m trying to talk with you for a while ! What’s going on ?! "

" We were not alone "

" What ? What do you mean ? Emma is with you? "

" No ... she's with Little Adler. "

" Sam, I do not understand what you're saying! "

 

Sam reloaded the weapon he had managed to catch before fleeing and resumed.

 

".. It would appear that Rafe have a young brother. "

" Excuse-me ? "

" And that was him, for her first expedition. You know, the rich guy with his rich family. "

" Wait, wait, that guy was her boyf… Wait, are you kidding me ?! "

 

Sullivan looked completely shocked. Sam hit the tree with all his strength before taking his binoculars to see if he could see Josh's men.

 

" This asshole was going to kill me and she has intervened… She’s hurt "

" And shit ... " Sullivan mumbled. " Emma ... "

" I'll bring her back, Victor. I promise I ‘ll bring her back. "

 

Sully's voice was broken. Sam must gone back to get her. Admittedly, she had lied to them. But if she really wanted to hurt them, she never took a bullet for him. And even if she had fooled them, he care about her, that was an evidence. And he just couldn’t let her with this guy.. And then he, too, had already lied to a lot of people. He tells Sully to prepare the plane for takeoff, to get out all that was first aid but to stay out of the forest.

 

** Me **

 

I had recovered my spirits. Josh had found the cellars. But they still did not know how to access it. I had to get out of here before they came back. That I can find Sam and the others. Before they come back.

The rope was solid, I had first to detach my ankle. I saw a glass of water, left there for me. I shook him and kicked him with my foot. I had to do it again three times before the glass finally broke. Fortunately, the floor being covered, the sound of falling glass was smothered. I quickly took the biggest end of glass and began to saw the rope at my ankle. The glass was sharp and cut  my hand. It hurt, but the adrenaline allowed me to feel it just a little, for now.

I heard voices coming closer. I heard the snapping of the rope that had finally broken and I snuck under the tent, at the other end. I ached everywhere but started running to the temple. It was dark, Luckily, he was not far. I heard scream behind me and knew that Josh had realized that I was no longer there. I heard a noise in the bushes behind me, and being near the temple, hid me behind the recess of one of the walls.

Suddenly, I felt someone getting me into the nook, putting a hand on my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I tried to struggle me before I hearded a « Shht » and smelled that smell of cold tobacco that I knew. I turned my head and saw Sam. He slammed me against the wall as guards I had not seen passed by on the side. Once the danger was removed, I pressed Sam against me, tears running down my cheeks.

 

" I’m so sorry… " I whispered, " I didn’t… I wanted to tell you but… And they found a-"

 

Sam put a finger on my mouth, dark eyes

 

" We'll talk later Princess .. . " he said looking at me from top to bottom, " I would never have left you there. "

 

We were discreetly returning inside the temple while Josh's men were looking for me. Back in the room, I headed for one of the statues when I noticed my pants falling. I ride up it, wincing at the thought of Josh's hands. Sam, who was next to me, looked down and saw the fly of my pants partially torn.

He frowned, clenching his jaw. I looked down, arranging my pants at best without daring to look up.

 

" He touched you ? " He asked me

 

Tears stung my eyes but I did not answer and did not raise my head either. I heard Sam breathe loudly.

 

" I’ll kill this son of bitch. "

 

He exploded his fist on the statue next to him ... which was actually a mechanism. We looked up and stairs appeared in front of us.

 

At the same time, gunshots and cries were heard outside. We heard the screams of the soldiers, but there were other cries.

 

 " They coming… " I said

" Who are coming ? "

" Run… " I replied, pulling on his arm

" Wh- "

" Sam, RUN ! " I yelled

 

_« and if I say you to  run, you run. »_ hethought back.

 

We started running down the stairs of the temple as quickly as possible. As we turned, we could see in the distance the lamps of the following soldiers, who were dying out, one by one. Attacked by small forms.

We saw a wooden bridge and continued to run without stopping, my side threw me and prevented me from breathing properly, making me slow down. Sam noticed it.

 

 " Emy ! " He yelled

" Sam… " I felt like I was suffocating.

 

He took my hand forcing me to push my limits. The bridge creaked and broke. We clung to the boards but the lack of oxygen and the shock against the wall made me let down. Sam only just caught me.

 

" Come on Emma… Hold on ... " he hissed, pulling on my arm.

" I… can’t… " I gasped.

 

I made one last effort with Sam's help to climb up the ledge. On the other side, Josh was with his men. He took a hand grenade at one of them, untied it and threw it with all his might before setting off again against the creatures with his men.

 

" Ho no, no, no… ". yelled Sam

 

Sam threw himself on me, and made us roll as far as possible. But when the grenade exploded, the breath ejected us and he clung to me to protect me from the debris.

 

** Sam **

 

" It was just " he hissed as he sat down and looked around at the lush greenery around them now. " Don’t you agree ? "

 

He turned to Emma and his smile disappeared immediately. Suddenly, she became as white as a ghost, her wound on her side was bleeding, and her eyes were closed.

He rushed to her and put her ear on her rib cage, the pulse was weak. Not that, all but not that ... he begged internally.

 

" C’mon Princess… Open your eyes for me… " He whispered, a ball in his throat. " Don’t do this to me… Please. " 

 

But she had no reaction. Sam pressed his forehead to Emma's, trying to keep calm.

 

" Don’t do this… I need you Princess… "

 

He stroked her hair but she still did not react. He resumed his pulse, he hardly felt it anymore. His chest almost did not rise to breathe. Until she did not get up at all. Sam could not hold back her tears. He kissed the forehead without taking off his lips from this girl he had known by chance. This girl who in a short time had made felt him absolutely everything that was possible to feel. This girl he didn’t know how to protect her.

A rustle in the shrubs behind them was heard and he turned his weapon. A child appeared. He was dressed with a long cotton garment. Then another child. A girl. And yet another. Sam watched them without understanding and without a word they started to approach Emma.

 

" No ... " he whispered, " No ... Leave her ! "

 

One of the little girls tore Emma's T-shirt in front of Sam, leaving her wound nude. Another little girl applied some kind of dirt to the wound and Sam was speechless in front of that.

He saw one of the boys approaching her with a small stone, to put it on his closed mouth. Sam was going to protest but the last one put his hand on his arm, as a sign of negation.

They were all calm ... Sam, no longer crying, he was waiting. He did not know why he was waiting. Neither who his children were, what they were doing there and why they were helping them. He just hoped he could still have the chance to hear that laugh that he found so sweet again ...

Suddenly, the little boy removed the stone and motioned to Sam not to make any noise. Sam looked, mouth ajar, Emma's cheeks turned a slight tint and suddenly he saw her inspire a great blow.

 

He rushed at her and looked at her stroking her hair but she was still unconscious. He laughed, kissing his forehead and the children got up and left. Sam turned to Emma and stroked his face and he felt a pressure on his sleeve. He turned his head and saw one of the children staring at him. She pointed to Emma, then Sam and motioned for him to follow her. 

Without thinking, he carried Emma into his arms and followed the children.


	9. Xucutaco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all !
> 
> Some words are in Yucatec Maya and also some spanish language. So I hope I used the right word for the good sense.
> 
> Traduction are in italic like ( _this_ )

Where I was ? What was happened ? My eyes were closed, and opened them was really hard. While I’m trying to move my arm, I felt a hard pain at my ribs and let out a grunt of pain. A hand brushed my cheek, she was warm, rough, I knew who this hand belonged to and I opened my eyes to see Sam who looked at me. I looked around me but I didn’t recognize anything.  Sam's hand caressed my cheek and I put my hand on hers to hold her. He smiled at me.

 

" How you feel ? " He asked me

" I feel like I'm go under a bus and a tank. At the same time. "

 

He laughed.

 

" Where we are ? " I asked whil trying to pick up.

 

Sam helped me to sit down slowly.

 

" Take your time Princess, we are insafe here. "

 

I looked around, it was a dry earth house with a straw roof. Very little furnished and obviously very old. There were trinkets, I felt like I was back in time, several thousand years back.

 

" Sam wher-"

 

My voice gone off when I saw a child gone back in the cottage. She wore with a long, colorful cotton outfit and jewels that seemed to be gold. She had a terracotta basin in her hands. She advanced towards me, when she put her hands towards me, I moved back a little and she stared at me with her big eyes before opening her mouth.

 

" Ts’aakik. Ts’aakik. " ( _Health_.)

" … What ? " I whispered.

 

The girl showed her side then mine and take her wet cloth in her hand before repeating again.

 

" Pʼoʼik. Ts’aakik. " ( _Health._ )

" You want to… health me ? "

 

I turned to Sam before to looked at her again. That dialect she used, I knew him. Sam stared at me as I tried :

 

" Teech, ts’aakik, tehn ? ( _You, health, me ?_ ) "

 

The girl smiled and said « he ! » ( _Yes_ ) before to go slowly on my side to clean her. Sam stayed near to me and watched me.

 

" You understand what she said ? "

" I guess… It’s an old dialect… But with languages I’ve learned, I manage to understand a little. "

 

I looked at my wound, it was almost healed. I looked up at Sam, panicked.

 

" How long have we been here ?! " I asked.

 

He huffed before looking at the little girl coming out of the house with her basin, after cleaning my wound.

 

" Sam, tell me, please. "

" 2 hours. "

 

I looked at him, dumbfounded. 2 hours ? How a opened and bleeding wound could be healed as fast ? That was impossible. Where we are ? Where were Josh and his lackeys ? The pygmies ? I had a lot of questions in my head and I began to panic. Sam noticed it and sighed before to stand in front of me.

 

" What are you remember exactly ? ""

" I remember the pain… The bridge… The blast… But after that, I’m confused… Sam, tell me something ! "

 

He looked at me while frowning, my breathing was accelerated.

 

" You… "

" Sam, " I said with tears in my eyes, " tell me what’s happened ? ""

" You were… You were dead, Emma. "

" Wh-What ? " I stammered with tears in my eyes."

" They didn’t really care for you. You bled continuously and everything that went on during the day didn’t help stop your bleeding ... After the explosion ... " he took a deep breath, closing his eyes before resuming, " after the explosion, you had closed your eyes. And you didn’t open them anymore. "

 

Tears running on my cheeks. He advanced towards me, worried.

 

" Why I’m here, if I was dead, Sam ? " I asked

 

Sam swallowed before answering.

 

" These children had saved you. "

 

I stared at him, not understanding.

 

" I don’t know what they did to you. That was a sort of ritual. Suddenly, you got some color back, you weren’t bleeding anymore…. I don’t know what it was, this thing she used, but that really healed you. "

 

By telling me all this, Sam looked completely annihilated, his face was pale, hard, his voice was low and he dared not look me in the eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me. His eyes were filled with sadness and pain.

 

" Sam, what’s wrong ? " I asked him gently while I looking him.

" I… " He began while averting his eyes, " I didn’t protected you. "

" Ok, I’m here, I’m n-"

" You _was_ ", He cut me short, " because I didn’t protected you. And I didn’t knew how heal you "

" Sam… " I whispered.

 

I took his face in my hands and brought his face to mine to put my lips gently and quickly on his before plunging my eyes into hers.

 

" I’m here now. " I said. " I’m alive. I’m with you. And I intend to stay. "

 

I still smiled at him, plunging my eyes into his hazel eyes. He smiled quickly before whispering a "Come here Princess" by placing his hand behind my neck and gently approaching me to seal his lips again on mine. His kiss was softer than usual, deeper ... It literally made me melt on the spot. The little girl came back to us and Sam gone away with my greatest regret. She motioned for us to follow her outside.

Sam helped me get up. The pain was still there but it was more bearable. Arrived outside, I did not believe my eyes. We were in houses on stilts, high up in this lush jungle all connected by bridges. And we could see a little further on a stone temple. A whole little people went about their business. And a detail leaped to my eyes. I turned to Sam.

 

" You noticed ? " I whispered him

" Yes… " He told, " No adults. Only kids… "

 

The little girl kept beckoning us to follow her. We followed it between the different houses, on the various bridges, until reaching the foot of this small temple. I asked myself more and more questions. All our research to find a huge city had brought us here. I did not understand anything anymore. She went inside and Sam and I stopped in front of the entrance. I turned my head towards him. He looked at me and bowed.

 

" Princess first, it’s your discovery. " He told me

 

I smiled him before to gone inside. That was incredible. There were frescoes absolutely everywhere in the room. There was only one room with a huge gold sarcophagus depicting a monkey at its center and surrounded by a kind of muddy water.

 

" Look at this… " I whispered while walking towards the nearest wall. " That’s really incredible… "

" I can’t believe it… "

 

I turned to him, he was crouching near the water and looked the mud. I gone near to him.

 

" What’s wrong ? "

" That’s is that… "

" What talk you about, Sam ? "

" That’s is what they put on your wound. And… " He looked at one of the stones near the sarcophagus. " That's the kind of purple stone he put on your lips ... "

" Wait, are you saying that a stone near a rotting body was in contact with my lips ? " I said disgustedly. " I think I’m going to throw up... "

 

He laughed. I turned to the little girl who was watching and I kneeling next to her.

 

" Por qué nos ayudaste? " I asked her. ( _Why had you helped us ?_ )

" Aantik. Tehn. " ( _You. Help. Us_ )

 

She took my hand and showed me the different scenes represented on the walls. Until finally I had a revelation in my head. Everything was clear now. I turned to Sam.

 

" Sam… " I whispered. " You were right… "

" I always right. But about what ? " He asked me when he approaching me.

" That’s… The city found was really La Ciudad Bianca… But Cortez misunderstood when they talked him about Xucutaco… "

" What do you mean ? "

" Xucutaco is not a city… " I said, heading to the middle of the temple. " Xucutaco is … _That_. "

" A sarcophagus ? " He said. " Covered by golden ? "

" That’s not just a sarcophagus… That’s the sarcophagus of their God. "

 

Sam approached and touched the sarcophagus.

 

" So this thing would be ... "

" Yes… And these kids are all that remains of the city… If these stones and this mud can heal me. That could keep them alive and young. "

" Wait, are you serious ? That means… "

" That means we found equivalent of the Foutain of Youth. "

 

I went near the walls, everything was clear and explained. I turned to Sam with a smile to my ears and he returned my smile.

 

" You succeed, Princess " , he told.

 

We heard from far away an explosion. And Sam went to the outside.

 

" They try to come here. " He said, " We need to go. "

 

I looked at Sam, dark eyes.

 

" We can’t let them here ! "

" No, they come with us "

" Sam… We can’t… "

 

He was looking at me without understanding.

 

" They lived here since thousands years, without contact with our world. It will kill them ! And, " I continued, " we can’t move this sarcophagus and if Josh arrive to take it, imagine what he could be with it ! "

" Emy… Don’t even think about it. "

" We must help them. " I pleaded. " We must stop them to come here. These things outside who attacked us protected this place Sam, but we passed. And they will passe also. "

" Emma… "

" Sam, we can’t just leave, we must help them to keep this place safe… "

" Well, you said it. " Sighed he. " Emy, we tried to stand up to them and it could have ended badly. One army versus two adults and some kids ? We have no chance. "

 

I looked at Sam, the blood was boiling in my head. I rushed outside and looked around for a solution.

 

" Can we surprise them? We are up, if they pass below ... We can surprise them. "

" Or they just can pass without see us ! "

 

Sam stared at me and I maintained his gaze. He finally growled angrily before putting his hands in his hair.

 

" Dammit Emma ! " He spit it out. " One condition, only one ! You stay here and help them. I'm taking care of them. "

" Sam, you’ll never can do it alone ! "

 

He approached me and put his hand on my cheek so that our eyes meet again.

 

" I prefer me than you. " He whispered kissing my forehead before moving back.

 

He started to go in the opposite direction and my eyes blurred. I ran after him before shouting.

 

" Sam ! " I yelled and he turned his head to me. " Remember, I owe you a drink ! "

 

He laughed before answered.

 

" Why ? "

" You… " I dried my wet eyes, " you said that if you had right, I should paid you a drink… And, they really found the good city… So… You must come back. Because if you don’t, I always owe you a drink… "

 

He smiled.

 

" I’ll come back Princess, And I’ll remember that to you when I’ll come back. "

 

Then he was gone.


	10. See you in Hell

Several tens of minutes had passed. I had helped each hut prepare pots of boiling oils on embers, ready to be pour. I still had explosives that I had arranged near the bridge where they had recovered us. I had learned that the children who were there were all hundreds of years old. They knew how to defend themselves, but for some weeks men had been trying to find them and they knew it. They wanted to kill us too, but they watched us and saw that we only wanted to understand. Not to disturb, kill, or steal them. That the pygmies were their guardians ... But that many were already dead.

The little girl stayed with me. Suddenly, we heard gunshots and I raised my head. They were not far. Then a scream and nothing else. I looked at her, tears in my head. I knew that was Sam’s voice we had heard. She took a purse with this misterious mud inside, watched me en took my hand.

 

" Si sabes dónde están ... " I said. ( _If you know where they are_ )

 

As answer, she gripped my hand and begand to run..

* * *

 

** Sam **

 

They were all dead. Except this fucking Little Adler. His bullet had brushed Sam’s cheek making lost his balance. Sam was on the floor, and this little rich asshole was pointing his gun on him.  

 

" Finally I will be able to avenge my brother. " Smiled Josh.

" Don’t speak too soon, bastard. " Answered Sam by crawling backwards.

" Oh and don’t worry, when I'll found Emma, " continued Josh, " I’ll announce her your death and how I took my time to kill you… I’ll finish what that I began last night with her. And i’ll do it again and again… Then I'll killed her. Slowly… "

" If you touch her I-"

 

Josh punched him in the face.

 

" I don’t know what you eat at home, but if you can read rotten, you shouldn’t eat it. Are you all just crazy in this fucking family ? "

 

It was clever to buy time, but Sam had to find a plan to get by. And quick. Because he had no weapon, a promise to keep and no more strength.

 

" See you in Hell, Drake. " Sniggered Josh.

 

He pointed his gun at Sam and the shot rang out. Sam closed his eyes and after a few seconds, realized that he was not dying. He opened his eyes, Josh was frozen. He opened his mouth slightly and blood began to flow.

 

" What the hell… " Sam murmured, not understanding.

 

Josh collapsed and it was then that he understood. Emma was pointing a gun at Josh, she was shaking and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Sam got up and walked slowly towards her but she remained motionless, her arm raised. She had never killed anyone and she was in shock.

Sam came next to her and gently leaned on her arm to lower it.

 

" It’s okay Princess, " he said, gently taking the weapon from her hands.

" I… " She began, crying, " I killed… Someone… "

Sam squeezed her against him, he felt her shaking in all her limbs and it broke her heart.

 

" Why did you come ? " He asked softly

" Your scream… He was going to… "

 

She grabbed Sam's clothes and squeezed him a little more. She looked completely annihilated. He took his face between his hands and plunged into his azure blue eyes.

 

" You saved me, Princess. " He whispered, " that was him or me. And if you wasn’t came here… " He was silent before resuming. " You saved my life, ok ? "

 

She nodded before burying her face against Sam's chest.

 

* * *

 

** Me **

 

Sam was right, I still couldn't believe it, the recoil, the gunshot, the smell of burning, the sound of the falling body, the horrible feeling of guilt ... Even if that was what it was I had to do, I couldn't believe it.

We started to return to the hanging village despite my tremors that were struggling to stop. I was grabbing Sam's arm like a child.

 

" Are you sure to be okay ? " He worried. " You are still very pale ... "

" I-I’m fine… "

 

He stopped, turned his back and stooped.

 

" What are you doing ? "

" I’m gonna carry you. Climb up. "

" I don’t-"

" Don’t get prayed. "

 

I sighed and put my arms around his neck as he grabbed my legs.

 

" I promise you will never have to do that Princess again. " He told me. " And that I would do anything to make you forget all that. " He added, looking at me from the corner of my eye.

 

I smiled lightly before squeezing my arms around him a little more, curling up my face in the crook of his neck with a small "thank you". Which made him tickle in the neck making him laugh.

Once in the village, the children thanked us all in their own way, giving us various valuables. One of them knew how to speak Spanish more fluently than their native language and explained everything that had happened to them. In reality, the city had been found hundreds of years earlier. His white marble and his gold objects had attracted looters and the like. They were forced to flee their city in a hurry with their God. Sending their guardians who was killing all those who would try to approach again, because they had already lost so much. We had not found a city really, but a civilization. Sam was also covered with mud after the children cared for him. We decided to destroy access to their huts. So that they can continue to live as they please and protect what was a real Fountain of Youth for them. There is only one thing I could not explain. Why did we save ourselves and not others? Why did this little girl try so hard to help us? It was she who brought us her last "present". She opened a small piece of cloth and took out a leather bracelet. I looked closely at the bracelet: simple, plaited, worn ... I recognized it. Tears came to my eyes as I took him.

 

" What’s wrong sweetie ? " Sam told me, looking at the bracelet.

" This bracelet ... It was to Lucie. My friend that Josh killed ... here .. "

 

The little girl put her hand on mine and made the no sign of the head. The second told us that she was not dead instantly. They tried to help her but it was not enough for her. She just had time to say that she'll wished me to see them with her, as we had promised together. I burst in tears, squeezing the little one against me, thanking her. She hugged her arms around me, smiling.

Then Sam and I went back in the nature without any worries. It took us two hours before we managed to reach Victor. He was so worried that he had at least taken 3 wrinkles in 2 days.

 

" I tried to reach you! What happened ?! "

" Well, " Sam replied, " as usual, we found a city, we got shot, hunt, kidnap ... " he continued

" Stop that, silly! " I said, pushing him with a smile.

 

I ran to Victor and hugged him. He gave me back my embrace before hugging Sam.

 

" Will you explain to me? " he asked

 

Sam and I were looking at each other before I answered.

 

" Bring us to the civilisation. " I said, " I really need a drink. And I owe one to this guy. "

 

He laughed and made us go up. I told him everything we had discovered and how I had finally been able to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is over !
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> Thanks for read it !

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have appreciate it ! 
> 
> Please tell me what do you think of it !


End file.
